Drunk Driving
by xxTwitchyxxCharmxx
Summary: A tragic accident changes Twitch's life when he was fourteen. Someone took someone very dear to him in a car accident. Drunk Driving. "That's why I'll never Drink and Drive."


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Holes. All characters and related topics belong to Louis Sachar the creator! ^^ Nothing belongs to me except the oc's. SO NO SUEING! I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Charm: HEY EVERYONE! ^^ Since I'm almost done w/ my Shaily/Zig fic and Holes IMs I'm thinkin it's safe to have a new fic. But heres the thing... IT ISN'T ABOUT SQUID OR ZIGZAG! WOW! I'm shocking myself. Practically every fic I have is a Squid or Zig fic. *blinks* That's a lot. Oh yeah I'm thinkin about gettin rid of Unwanted Email. It isn't working like I wanted it too. Unless u have some good ideas for it. I'm takin it off.  
  
Squid: Get to the point Charm!  
  
Charm: Oh right! Uhm this fic is a one shot fic. GUESS WHO IT'S ABOUT! TWITCH! Heehee! I LOVE twitch! He's SO cute! I wanted to just pinch his cheeks when he came on the movie screen. I was like AWWW! HOW CUTE!  
  
Twitch: *smiles b/c Charm's finally writing him a story* YAY!!! *sees car* OOO! CAR CAR! *runs after it*  
  
Charm: 0.0 Anyway! I should be getting another Twitch fic up soon. I'm not entirely sure what it'll be called. But Juvey D is wanted me to write a story with her character and she'd write one about mine. I'm REALLY excited about that story. But this one... WARNING! IF YOU ARE WEAK OF HEART DO NOT READ! NOW READ! lol Oh yeah. In Twitch's POV except in flashbacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here I am... Camp Green Lake. What did I do? One word. Joyride. I don't know why but I love cars. Even as a baby I was amazed by cars. There was just something about them that sparked interest in me. I love them. Some people say it's because I'm a plain, all out hot-wire. I am not, well entirely. I'm the only one who knows the main reason I still love cars. I'm the only one who knows why.  
  
Lee-Marie Johnson.  
  
She was a brunette with bright hazel-green eyes. She lived next door to my family and I. Our families were close friends and from the day I was born, Lee and I were extremely close friends. Nothing could pull us apart. We trusted each other with everything. Lee and I attended school together. Other students often teased me about my slight obsession with cars. She was always there to stand up for me. But the day we went to Jr. High and I had turned thirteen, I saw her differently.  
  
After my birthday, I saw her walking in her backyard. She was polishing her father's red corvette. Her father loved cars too and he owned a car garage. Lee often helped around the garage and let me in to help her. As I was saying, she was polishing her father's red corvette. There was a fence that separated us and I went over to the fence. I leaned over it folding my arms and resting my head. I watched her. She noticed and smiled.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hey Brian," she said.  
  
"Hey Lee," Brian whispered back. He looked slowly into her eyes.  
  
"What's up?" Lee asked. Brian started to grin. Lee shook her head and went back to polishing the red corvette. Brian watched intently as she polished the corvette. She threw the towel onto the hood of the car and glared at Brian. "What is it Crash!?" she snapped, using his nickname. She had gotten irritated by him staring at her.  
  
"I, uhm," Brian stammered. "Well, you see, Burn, I uhm." He had used her nickname.  
  
"Say it already!"  
  
"I'm getting to it!" Brian growled. He took a deep breath. "You know how next week is the spring dance?" Brian asked. Lee smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes now.  
  
"I was wondering if you would erm... Go, uhm."  
  
She smirked, "Are you asking me to the dance?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Lee started blushing. "Well, sure." Brian almost fainted. She had said yes. He couldn't believe it. Everything seemed right now. Everything. Lee slowly came up to the fence and looked at Brian. She bit her lip. Brian blinked.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. He got his answer. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away, blushing madly. Brian stared at her equally embarrassed. "What was that for?" he asked her.  
  
"It just seemed right," Lee explained. "I dunno." She quickly went back to polishing the corvette and Brian smiled contentedly as he went inside his house.  
  
* End Of Flashback *  
  
That proved it. I loved her. I don't care that I was only thirteen that day. It didn't matter. I knew I loved her. It didn't matter that we were so young. We didn't care. We went to that dance together. Her friends were in hysterical giggle fits. We left that dance together. We arrived home together. I knew I loved her. She kissed me again on her porch and went inside. I loved her.  
  
Where is she today you might ask. God only knows how many things I would love to tell you. But I can't. I'd love to say she's waiting back home for me to come back. I can't. I'd love to say she's working vigorously in her father's car garage. I can't. No, I can't lie about where she is today. My Lee-Marie Johnson is dead. She's in the grave dead.  
  
How could she be dead you'd ask. I still sometimes hurt over it. I shouldn't mourn anymore. She isn't in any pain anymore. She's happier now, but I can't help it. When you love someone you'd do anything for them. As crazy as the task, you'd do it. I know I would have done some crazy things so she'd be alive today, but I can't. I watched her die. I saw it.  
  
What killed my Lee-Marie? I'll let you have three guesses.  
  
Murder? No.  
  
Suicide? No.  
  
Disease? No.  
  
None of these things were the cause of Lee-Marie's death. No, Lee was killed by something that could have been prevented. That's what hurts the most. It could've been prevented! That's what still scars me. The thing that killed Lee-Marie Johnson was...  
  
Drunk Driving.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Brian," whispered her soft voice. She was bleeding horribly. Brian felt tears sting his eyes, but he dared not let them fall. She blinked at him. "Brian, I gotta tell you something," she said then wincing at a severe pain shooting through her entire body. It was as quick as lightening flashing through her body.  
  
Brian smiled, "Anything Leelee." He wasn't letting her know she was dying. He couldn't do that to her. Where were those paramedics!? She was only going to be able to hold on so much longer without medical care. Brian took a deep breath as he moved a strand of brunette hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered.  
  
"I love you, Brian," she whispered. Brian smiled. She cough and blood slowly slid down the side of her mouth and onto the pavement. Brian looked up as he heard the howling sirens of the ambulance coming toward them. Brian looked back down at her and wiped away the blood. Her breathing was becoming coarse. Brian's heart was breaking. "I know I'm dying, Brian."  
  
"Quiet!" hissed Brian's voice. He was fighting his tears that were now stinging his eyes and trying to force their way out of his eyes. "You're not gonna die! You can't!" he declared. She laughed only to wince halfway through.  
  
"You're gonna be ok without me, Crash."  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"You hafta move on... You'll be fine." Brian fought every urge to break down into tears. He hated watching the only girl he had ever loved die. The ambulance pulled up.  
  
"You're gonna be ok!"  
  
"I'm dying."  
  
"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" shouted Brian. Lee's eyes were watering.  
  
"I love you." Lee sputtered.  
  
"I love you too," Brian told her.  
  
* End Of Flashback *  
  
I wipe my misty eyes as my heart wrenched remembering the blood dripping from her body as the paramedics lifted her up onto the stretcher. Blood everywhere. She begged for them to let me come but I had to stay and tell the police what had happened. I wanted to be there with her. Just to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be fine. I couldn't. The thing I still remember the most vividly was the accident.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Brian! Please! Lemme see your new hat!" giggled Lee as she snatched Brian's sun visor from his head. She looked at it briefly and handed it back. "I like it!" Lee had added to her prior comment. The couple was walking down the street around seven at night. The streetlights were just coming on. Brian was fourteen and Lee was turning fourteen next week. She was excited about her birthday.  
  
"Are you having a party this year Lee?" asked Brian.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Am I invited?"  
  
"Of course!" Lee giggled, kissing Brian lightly on the cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her in return. "I'm cold..." Lee said shivering. Brian laughed.  
  
"You have a coat," Brian pointed out. He motioned to her coat tied around her waist. She looked down and smiled sheepishly. She put it on and looked out into the distance. Brian looked as well. He saw something strange coming toward them. "What in heck?" he asked. It was a car. It was swerving dangerously. "Hey Burn we should get away from the road some. There's a drunk driver coming," Brian whispered. Lee nodded and they moved off the sidewalk and onto the grass. They were now about five feet from the road.  
  
"Drunks are pathetic," whispered Lee. Brian laughed. He noted the fact the car was growing closer. It was swerving even more. It was going faster, too fast. It hit the curb and sped onto the sidewalk. Brian saw a flash of light and heard a scream. He ended up on the ground next to the car smashed against a telephone post. He looked for Lee. He found her unconscious on the road. The car hit her head on and flung her behind itself and onto the road's pavement.  
  
"LEE!" shouted Brian. He felt dizzy. He scrambled onto his feet and stumbled on his way over to Lee's unconscious body. She had been thrown onto her back and hit in her stomach. Blood splattered around her. Her cloths stained and tattered from the skid across the pavement. A blue mustang had pulled over and had called for an ambulance.  
  
* End Of Flashback *  
  
The pain of watching her die in the hospital room was horrible. I couldn't take it after she had died. I almost went crazy. I cried every night for atleast two weeks. I never remembered a time I cried so much. I cried the moment she died. I loved her. I couldn't help but be selfish and wanting to keep her. I even prayed that I would take her place. But it didn't work because I'm still here.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Brian..." winced Lee.  
  
"Don't move! You're hurt," Brian commanded. She stared at him. Her hazel eyes seemed misty. Brian ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly. "I love you."  
  
"B-Brian, I'm not gonna make it. You know it. I know it."  
  
"Don't talk like that Lee!" growled Brian, frustrated. He wasn't loosing her. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. It was too soon. "You can't! Lee!" he pleaded. She smiled weakly.  
  
"You'll be fine Brian... Trust me," she whispered. She rubbed her head. A nurse was standing in the doorway to Lee's room. Brian felt a prickling in his eyes. He ran his fingers down her cheek. Lee stared up into Brian's eyes. "I-I love you, Brian..." she winced.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She smiled. She coughed violently and fell silent again. "Promise me you'll think of me when you get into a car?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her hand gently. She smiled again. "One more thing... No matter what anyone says... You'll always be with me..." Brian smiled and kissed her on the mouth softly. As he pulled away he saw her smile one last time. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
With those words her heart monitor beeped and her line went flat. Her breathing stopped. Her body grew limp. Her eyes fluttered closed. Brian let go of the hand he had in his own and cried. He had lost her. He had lost his Lee.  
  
* End Of Flashback *  
  
After that I almost went crazy. Her funeral was extremely hard for me. Her family was so upset they decided to move away. They couldn't bare staying in that town any longer. About three months after her death I started pulling myself back together. I kept my promise I made to her. Every time I sat in a car, saw a car, even heard a car I thought of her. Which helped me, knowing I could keep her in my heart forever. Well, one day I went a little to far when I saw a blue convertible mustang.  
  
I became a hot-wire. I started twitching everytime I saw a car. I even hotwired a blue convertible mustang and accidentally "stole" it. That's how I ended up here. Camp Green Lake.  
  
"So what do you plan to do with your life, Brian?" asked Pendanski.  
  
"Mom, his name's Twitch," corrected X-Ray.  
  
"Rex! Don't start." Pendanski returned his look to me. "What did you learn from that experience Brian? What do you plan to do with your life?"  
  
I pondered that question. "Well, I would like to own my own car garage and be a mechanic."  
  
"That's very good!" Pendanski said cheerfully. The other d-tent boys were rolling their eyes. "Now what did you learn from that experience you had?"  
  
I stared at Penandski. What exactly did he mean? What did I learn from Lee dying? What kinda question was that! What did he mean by this? Then it hit me. The lesson I learned from my turmoil. I had learned a lesson from that horrible event I had been involved in. Pendanski was still staring at me.  
  
"Come now Brian. Tell us."  
  
"That accident and loosing my girlfriend... Has shown me one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That accident is why I'll never drink and drive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charm: How was that? I hope that was good. Omg. I think that was like the saddest thing I've ever written. I was crying when I wrote her dying.  
  
Squid: - -; This is retarded.  
  
Charm: I hope I did a good job on this fic. It tackles my hatred for drunk drivers. I know this is a very controversial subject to write about but I wanted to get my opinion known. I'm against drunk driving.  
  
Twitch: SHE WROTE A STORY ABOUT ME! YAY!!!  
  
Charm: TWITCH! YOU'RE RUINING THE EMOTIONAL VALUE! *twitch blink and charm give him a toy car*  
  
Twitch: TOY CAR! MINE MINE!  
  
Charm: Anyway, review. Please! I'll give ya a cookie if ya do! ^^ BTW this story is a one shot. So don't tell me to continue. And please do me a favor. Don't drink and drive. 


End file.
